


Twin Tigers

by ThedarkskinGeek



Category: Orginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedarkskinGeek/pseuds/ThedarkskinGeek
Summary: A mysterious man enters a small kingdom, with one goal; and nothing will stop him from achieving it.





	Twin Tigers

A hooded man walks through a small town, his hood shrouding his face; as he walks through the town three knights March from behind a nearby building.

"Halt!" One of the knights demand. "We know who you are, and why you're here!" The knight exclaims.

The hooded man stands motionless and silent, and stares at the knights, he slowly lifts his arm with an open palm directed at the knights. 

"Dark fog." The hooded man whispers. 

A darkened mist begins to rise from the ground and shrouds the area in darkness, blocking even the sun shine. The knights move right together standing back to back and their swords drawn.

"You claim to know of me." A voice echoes through the darkened fog. "If this were true, you'd have not gotten in my way." The hooded man hisses through the thick fog.

"Ready yourselves men!" One of the knights shouts to the others, encouraged.

The fog becomes thicker and thicker, until the knights cant see inches in front of them.

"You chose to oppose me, so now you die." The holder man utters.

The knights stand back to back, their armor scarping against one another, and their weapons drawn. When suddenly, glowing red eyes appear from in the fog, and deep growls emerge; filling the knights with fear. 

The hooded man walks away with his hands in his pockets. "Feast." The man states in a hushed tone.

As he walks away from the darkened fog, the sound of armor ripping, and screaming is heard from inside the fog, soon followed by the sound if flesh tearing and then; silence. The fog begins to dissipate, and all that is left of the knights are their weapons and a blood stain where they use to stand. The hooded man continues to walk with his eyes set on the castle.

"I'm coming for you." The man walks as a black mist follows close behind him. "Brother." He says silently.

The hooded man walks over the bridge, leading to the castle; as he crosses the bridge he is met with five more guards. The hooded man stops moving and comes to a stand still.

"Ok men, don't let your guard down! He is dangerous." The knight in front warns the others.

"Dangerous, doesnt even begin to describe me." The hooded man let's out with a silent breath. 

The hooded man lifts his arm up slowly, with an open palm direct at the knights, while another hand in his pocket. The knights stand ready, as they point their weapons at him.

A dark mist starts to rise from the ground. "Dark-"

"NOW!" The knight in front shouts out before the hooded man can finish.

A knight leaps up from below the bridge, and grips the hooded man by his arm. The knight reaches for his sword and lifts it up high.

"I have you now!" The knight shouts triumphantly.

The knight brings his sword down with a strong slash, but as he does, he slices the air. His sword smacks the hard rock ground and bounces off, chipping the tip of his sword.

"WHAT?!" the knight exclaims, suprised, holding just the hooded mans black cloth. 

The knight turns around to see the hooded man on the guard rails of the bridge, shirtless, and dark markings on his body. His hair short spikey and black, and his eyes, as red as blood. 

"Last chance." The man says as he hops down from the guard rail. "Move aside, or die." The man says angrily. 

The six knights form a line, blocking the mans path into the castle, with their weapons ready. The man stares at them, with no emotion in his face, he lifts his hand on an angle a few inches from his chest.

"This is your last chance." The man says silently.

"GET HIM!" One of the knights shout out, liff his sword to the heavens.

Five knights rush in with their swords drawn; but before they can reach him, the man slashes his arm toward the ground.

"Dark wall!" the man shouts with anger. 

A darkened wall begins to grow from the ground, and the knights come to a screeching halt, as the wall towards loved them. The man dashes around the wall and quickly disarms one of the knights by gripping his wrist and punching him I'm the stomach. 

"Blackened spear." The man whispers.

A black spear pierces through the knights armor, and kills him instantly. The knight falls face first into the stone ground, his armor clanking against the stones, as blood flows from his body. The other four knights watch in awe, and begin to second guess their choice.

"You've chosen your fate." The man in silent anger. "Shadows sarcophagus." The man whispers slowly.

And in that moment, a blackened sarcophagus rises from behind the four knights, and opens wide. The knights turn around slowly; almost as if they are expecting death, when the sarcophagus slams shut, trapping all four knights inside.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The last knight shouts demandingly.

"I will give your men one more chance to live, all you have to do is step aside." The man hisses, breathing faster.

"Me and my men would sooner die than let you through!" The knight shouts.

The knight draws a spear, and charges forward with no hesitation.

"So be it." The man utters.

The man dashes forward, and quickly ducks under the knights spear, and with one swift motion, place his hand onto the ground; swinging his feet horizontally and tripping the guard. The man pushes off of his hands and back onto his feet, looking down at the knight with pity.

"Sarcophagus skewer." The man says under his breath.

The sound of metal being pieced and knights screaming for help, is heard from inside of the sarcophagus, followed by silence.

The man walks pass the knight who lays on his hands and knees "killing you would be a blessing." The man silently says "live with your failure, and let the darkness consume you, to the point that you dont remember what the light even looks like." He says in a hushed, disappointing tone.

The man opens the doors to the castle, and as they creak open; the man is met with thirty knights; all of them armed and ready to fight. One of the knights step forward, wearing armor with a falcon crest on the chest plate.

"Knight captain." The man says calmly.

"It ends here." The knight captain replies, angry.

The knight captain slams his giant two headed spear into the ground, cracking it where he strikes. The man lifts his head, he dark red eyes meeting the knight captains, shimmering gold.

"You'll all die." The man whispers.

"KILL HIM!" Thirty knights begin to charge head first at the man, weapons drawn and ready to kill. 

"Let's get this over with." The man states angry.

He begins to shroud his arms in a blackened mist and he stands awaiting the knights.


End file.
